With the development of technology, touch panels are widely used in different kinds of electronic devices. In order to make the electronic device lighter in weight and smaller in size, traditional keyboards or keypads are omitted and replaced by the touch panel for users to instruct the electronic device. In short, the touch panel has become a critical part of the electronic device.
Accordingly, the quality of the touch panel is crucial to the electronic device. Thus, developers are dedicated to enhancing optical characteristics of the touch panel to be user-friendly. So far, the touch panel can comprise a stain-resistant layer disposed on a surface thereof in order to avoid stains remaining on the touch panel. On the other hand, the touch panel can comprise an anti-reflective layer to reduce reflection of light when the light travels through the touch panel. The touch panel also can comprise an anti-glare layer disposed on the anti-reflective layer to reduce glare from light when the light travels through the touch panel. However, since the anti-glare layer is superimposed on the anti-glare layer, the anti-glare layer may block a portion of light entering the anti-reflective layer, thereby reducing the transmittance of the anti-reflective layer. Consequently, the brightness is decreased and the functions of the anti-glare layer and the anti-reflective layer are both affected.
All in all, when different kinds of layers are disposed on the touch panel, each layer may affect the functions of other layers.